Chapitre 2 : The Old Song
is the second chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was released on April 18, 2017 on Game Jolt and the Steam store on April 27th, 2017, it costs $5.99 USD. Continuing the story settled in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, you have to help Henry exit the basement he fell into, then revealed to be the Music Department, solving new puzzles, finding new characters, and avoiding inky creatures as well as "Bendy" in the process. Information Chapter 2 features: * Updated Chapter One included. * More action-oriented gameplay. * A run button. * You are now able to be killed. * More puzzles. * New Characters. * New Locations * Controller Support. * Enhanced Audio Clarity. * A refined, expanded menu system / options. * Achievements and unlockables. * More voice acting (in the form of Sammy Lawrence and the other Radio Speakers). Strategy The chapter starts with Henry waking up in the Pentagram Room (after he fainted, as seen in the updated Chapter 1). Then, grab the axe that is next to Henry to unlock the next objective. "Find a New Exit" Using the axe, break the woods blocking the door on the left side of the room, and walk through it. Then go downstairs until you reach the "Utility Shaft 9" entrance. There Henry will see the quote "HE WILL SET US FREE" written on the wall (presumably by Sammy Lawrence) next to a Bendy cardboard, cans of Bacon Soup, candles and a banjo. Explore the room until Henry find a tape recorded by Sammy, in which he talks about Bendy as if he were a god, and that he will save him. At the end of the tape, he asks: "Can I get an amen?", and just when the tape ends, Sammy's voice echoes: "I said: 'can I get an amen?". Then head to the ink flooded hall, where Henry can hardly walk, and get through it. There, Henry will see a person passing through carrying a Bendy cardboard cutout, and just when Henry reaches him to ask him for help, he´s gone, leaving the cardboard behind. Move to the right corner of the room to unlock the next objective. "Redirect Power to the Gate" There, Henry will find a closed gate, and you will have to find 3 switches around the place. Two of them are randomly placed in the Utility Shaft 9 room, but the last one is always hidden behind a bunch of Bacon Soup cans on the shelf. These cans are located in the left corner of the room, at the base of a destroyed shelf next to the Bendy cardboard. Find and press the other 2 switches and return to the gate. This will unlock the next objective. "Raise the Gate" At the gate, hit the lever next to it to activate it. The gate will open, and a new objective will appear. "Find a New Exit" Once Henry enters the gate, break the wood blocking the entrance to the Music Department. There, Henry will find another tape recorded by Sammy Lawrence, telling Henry that the Ink Machine started to leak, and that Joey Drew installed a pump to drain it periodically, and that the switch to activate that pump is in Sammy's Office. Then head to the flooded stairwell to unlock the next objective. "Drain the Stairwell" Next to Henry, attached to the wall, there is a "Power" switch, which Henry has to hit. This will cause the energy to return to the Music Department room, but it will also cause a bunch of Searchers to come out, trying to kill Henry. Hitting them with the axe once will kill them, though. Surviving the attack will activate a gate at the right side of the room, and a "Recording" letter will light up. Entering through this gate will lead Henry to Sammy's Office, which entrance is also flooded by ink, with a locked closet at the right side of the room. There is a tape recorded by Wally Franks in front of the office. Reproducing it will lead Henry to the next objective. "Unlock Wally's Closet" In the tape, Wally will tell Henry that he lost his keys and that they may be at one of the garbage cans located all around the place. Doing so may lead you to the Orchestra Room, which features a bunch of chairs, an ecram, microphones hanging from the roof, a recording booth, a tape recorded by Susie Campbell, a banjo, a drum, a bass, a violin and a piano downstairs, and a projecting booth, a projector and a tape recorded by Norman Polk upstairs. The tape recorded by Susie tells you that she loves working for Joey and that she really feels a connection with Alice Angel (the character she voices). The one recorded by Norman gives Henry a great hint: It tells Henry that everyday, while the band was recording the songs, Sammy shut down everything and told everyone to wait outside. Then he turned on the projector and ran downstairs to play some instruments. After a long time, he told everyone to return to their activities. Turning on the projector and playing the instruments will not have any effect on the game until the next objective is unlocked. Eventually, Henry will find the keys and, with them, return to Wally's closet and unlock it. "Find Sammy's Sanctuary" Inside the closet, there are some cans of Bacon Soup and a tape recorded by Sammy. In it, he reveals that he has a sanctuary, just like Joey does, and to enter Henry needs to learn his "favorite song": The song is always a random combination of the five instruments located in the Orchestra Room. Then, Henry has to go to the projection booth and turn on the projector, then run downstairs and play the combination before the projector turns off. Successfully doing it will open the gate to Sammy's sanctuary, leading him to the next objective. "Enter the sanctuary" Now Henry will have to enter the sanctuary and activate the valve at the bottom of the hall. This will unlock the next objective. "Return to Sammy's Office" After activating the valve, Henry have to exit the hall and head to Sammy's Office. This will trigger a jumpscare attempt of a Bendy cardboard (just like what happened during Chapter 1) and several Searchers to attack, while a mysterious masked person, who is later revealed to be Sammy, watches Henry from upstairs. Survive the attack and move to the office, and enter it. There, there is the pump switch, a workbench, blueprints for the Ink Machine, a music box and the quote: "IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE" written on the wall. Activating the switch will lead Henry to the next objective. "Take the Stairs" Now exit the office and go to the stairwell to exit the place. Attempting to do so will result with Sammy knocking Henry out, and when he wakes up, he's tied to a wooden beam and Sammy starts to talk to him, telling him that he intends to summon "Bendy" and that he will offer him as a sacrifice, so he can be freed from his ink body. Sammy then exits the room and starts to sing a song about sheep through some speakers. He then summons "Bendy" and orders him to accept the sacrifice, but "Bendy" ends up murdering Sammy. This will lead Henry to the next objective. "Escape Bendy" Henry then unties himself, and Henry has to grab the axe to kill the Searchers that will appear. Then, enter the hall in front of Henry and break the wood boards blocking the way. Breaking the last wood board will cause the axe to break, and then Henry has to enter a room completely flooded by ink. Entering will cause "Bendy" to appear and he will start to chase Henry. This will unlock the next objective. "Run Away" Henry has to take the path to the right (the path Henry came from is now blocked by debris) and enter through a door at the end of the hall. The door will block itself and the room will get partially dark. The room will be filled with Bendy Dolls and a couple of machines attached to the wall. Entering the door in front of Henry will cause a Bacon Soup can to roll out. Henry then will ask who's there, and Boris will come out of the corner, revealing that he's alive. Henry will be surprised about it, and this will end the chapter. Trivia * In Sammy's office, there is a music box that, when played, plays the fan-made music video "Build our Machine". however, it has no vocals and nor is synthesized. Made by DAGames, this is probably an Easter Egg made by the Developers as a small reference to one of the most popular fan-made music videos made for Bendy and The Ink Machine. * In the hall leading to Sammy's Office, there are 2 doors. The first door will lead to the Organ Room: it features a big organ that, after being played, will emit the groan of a person. The second door will lead to the Music Writing Room: It features a workbench, a piano, a can of Bacon Soup and a violin. On the workbench, there is one of the winning fan arts from the Chapter 1 Fan-art Contest. The Chapter 2 Fan-art Contest is running right now, and the winning fan arts will appear on Chapter 3. * If the player manages to find and eat all of the Bacon Soup cans, an achievement will be unlocked on Game Jolt, named "Canadian Bacon". Gallery Screenshot Chapter2Teaser.png|The 1st Teaser for Chapter 2. CandleNBendy.png|The 2nd Teaser for Chapter 2. MysteriesAwait.jpg|The 3rd teaser for Chapter 2. Chapter2-teaser4.jpg|The 4th teaser for Chapter 2. Umbrellacutout.png|One of the winning pieces of fan art appearing ingame. BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy from the first trailer laying behind a pentagram. FanArtContestChap2.jpg|The Fan art contest held due to Chapter 2's success. FanartChap2.jpg|The winning pieces of fanart from Chapter 1's success. BendyOstLogo.jpg|Chapter 2's Ost logo. Chapter-2-coming.jpg|A promotional teaser for Chapter 2. Video "BATIM Chapter Two" - Teaser Trailer|Chapter 2's teaser trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine "Chapter Two - Release Date!"|Release date trailer. See You Tomorrow|"See You Tomorrow" trailer. Bendy and the Ink Machine - "Released"|"Released" trailer. References Catégorie:Chapitres Catégorie:Chapitre 2